Leona Atiena/Relationships
Original Characters Family Yukimura Aizawa: Leona has a very close relationship with her mother who's a pro Hero name Voltage. She shown to be a protective mother, always worried about her daughter and son's safety. After losing her husband, she promised to protect her daughter no matter what happens. Leona spends sometime with mother whenever she could after school. Kaito Itsuki: She also has a close relationship with her father bits of memories of her father, who was a pro hero Shadow Hunter and was an amazing husband and father. Unfortunately, he was killed while he was protecting the people including his children who were at the park at the time with their grandparents, and she was separated form her brother Tora and grandparents, dying in his wife's arms. Leona was only four years old and her brother was five years old when he died. To this day, Leona still blames herself for his death, still having some memories of him and still visits his grave often. Leona honors her father's hero name and she can finally forgives herself his death. Itsuki Akatora: She has close relationship with her brother Tora. Like any other siblings, they sometimes fight and sometimes they don't, Tora is very protective off his younger sister. He shows his concerns when his sister unconditionally loss control of her Quirk, and how she reacted when she distance herself form others. Akatora knew his sister still blames herself for their father's death and always reminds her that wasn't her fault. Despite that, Tora loves his little sister and will always be with her whenever she needs him. Ateina Hana: Soon Haru Yuuto: Soon Saito: He's Leona's pet ferret and best friend, he is very loyal to her. Leona had found him when went to the pet shop and had spotted the smallest cub in the litter seeing he's the runt of the litter. Leona had fell in love with the young cub and decide to adopted the cub naming her Saito. Sirius: Soon Canon Characters Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head: She has a good relationship with her uncle Aizawa and being her homeroom teacher as well. Aizawa is also protective of his niece and nephew, he'll looks after her while hes teaching class. He also helps her niece in her training before the festival. Nemuri Kayama/Midnight: Leona sees her like Aunt figure since Midnight known her since she and her brother were young. When she was young Kayama always sometimes visits, her and her best friend Yuki and even helped her best friend raised her daughter and son. And when Leona called her "Aunt" as her second word, Yuki asked if she can be her "Aunt" which she felt honored by that and had promised to look after her. Hitoshi Shinso: Soon Toshinori Yagi/All Might: Soon Katsuki Bakugo: Knew him since childhood along with Midoriya, she isn't afraid of him when he constantly bulling Izuku and her despite her being afriad in the inside. Even though her bullies her about also not having a Quirk, she still doesn't let his bulling get to her. She also shows respect towards him as well. Izuku Midoriya: Knew him since childhood along with Bakugo, she gets along with Midoriya very well, shes also protective of him and always encouraged him to keep going and don't doubt himself. She often teases him being shy around Urauraka. She even helped training with him as well. Eijiro Kirishima: Soon Shoto Todoroki: Soon Ochaco Uraraka: Soon Tenya Iida: Soon Mirai Sasaki: Mirio Togata: Eri: Leona acts like a big sister role towards Eri, always patient and gentle with her. Class-B Pro Heroes